


Guilty

by KKakaMsMarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, SVAD, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKakaMsMarvel/pseuds/KKakaMsMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda feels guilty about Rumlow and all the people she hurt, so she goes to Vision to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

She had failed.

No matter how much Steve tried to convince her otherwise, it was her fault that the building fell, she wasn't good enough. She had tried to throw the exploding man far, far away, and look where that got the people of Lagos.

Wanda walked around the ruins of the building in a slight daze, trying to help out as much as she could. If she heard or saw a change in the rubble she would unleash her scarlet energy and poke around, lifting big chunks of brick and mortar with delicate flicks of her hands. Most of the time it was just rocks shifting. About fifteen minutes into her search, she heard a cry for help.

She surged forward to the woman who lay crippled, a chunk of brick having crushed her leg under its weight. The woman was crying, tears making paths through the scattered bloody scratches on her face and arms from glass and debris. "This will hurt." Wanda stated, giving the woman a few moments to prepare herself before Wanda would lift the brick off.

Wanda focused herself on the boulder and red mist encircled it. "No!" The woman shouted, shaking her head furiously, halting Wanda.

Wanda tilted her head. "What? I am trying to help you." The woman continued shaking her head.

"No. I saw what you did. You did this." She managed, saying her words in gasps. Wanda stared into the woman's eyes and touched her mind. Terror radiated from her, fear of the building collapsing, fear of death, but more so, fear of Wanda. As Wanda delved deeper she saw how the woman saw her, as a witch who was there to make things worse.

Wanda froze in place, trying not to let it all show. As much as she wanted to help, she knew that whatever she tried would probably end up worse. She turned her head away from the woman. "Fine." She reached her mind out to the others in the building, locking onto the men helping with relief efforts. She touched the nearest one's mind, telling him that there was a survivor up here. She then whispered a small "I'm sorry." to the poor woman before making her way to an open window, jumping out and twisting her fingers, telling her abilities to catch her on her decent.

When she landed on the ground she immediately ran to Natasha, throwing her arms around the older woman. While Natasha was not that open, she had acted as a sort of friend and confidant. Seeing as Wanda seemed to need it, Natasha returned the embrace, centering Wanda there. "I did this." She said, her accent thickening as she attempted to keep the tears at bay.

"You didn’t do anything wrong, you were trying to save them."

Wanda shook her head, straightening tangles in her hair unconsciously. "No, no they're afraid of me. They see the witch, not me. They don't want me to help in the relief efforts."

"Well, I'm not afraid of you. Not everyone is against you. And Cap wanted to go soon anyways. Come on, let's get you home." Natasha started towards the airport, where they had left the quinjet before the mission. "Race ya there." Natasha broke into a sprint, giving Wanda a necessary distraction as she made chase.

* * *

 

Steve led the team into the compound, but Wanda drifted behind them all. She just wanted to get to her room where she could think in peace. They all went to the commons to report what had happened in the mission. Wanda stayed off to the side as the others met with Rhodey and Vision, describing what had happened. Every now and then she could feel their eyes on her, pity coming from most of their heads.

Once the huddle up seemed to break Wanda made her way to her room, keeping her head down. She walked inside and closed the door behind her, reaching up to tap one of the hanging decorations, sighing before falling back on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes, reflecting. But then there was a knock on her door. She sat up and eyed the door, reaching out and connecting to the person behind it.

"Vision, come in." The magenta android in question adopted a yellow gold tinge as he phased through the door. He wore a simple sweater and slacks, and she still found it a little funny for him to be in normal clothes.

"Miss Maximoff, are you alright?"

Wanda sighed. "My name is Wanda." She reminded him.

He inclined his head. "Wanda, are you alright?"

"No. I just killed people, Vizh. Because of me, people have lost their family members." She bit her lip to focus herself. She became like Stark. She forced little girls, like her decades ago, to loose their parents. She made those girls loose their brothers. That cut deeper at her soul than any torture HYDRA could think up.

Vision walked closer and sat slowly on her bed next to her. "Wanda, you should know that you saved lives having thrown Rumlow into the air?" He paused, allowing Wanda to cut in. She furrowed her brow in response. "Yes, if you had let him explode on the ground I calculate that there would be as much as four times the amount of death. By throwing him into the building the only people really in danger are the people in the building in the first place. Meanwhile, every bystander within a mile or so radius would have been vaporized, captain Rodgers included. You made the right choice."

Vision placed a gentle hand awkwardly on Wanda's. She took it and leaned on his shoulder, burying her face in his chest. "But they're still dead, Vizh! They're dead."

He didn't seem to know how to react to the physical contact. "Everyone dies at some time." His features turned a little downcast at his own statement. "But we still must relish our lives. Those peoples' families are likely remembering the good times."

That made sense to Wanda, too much sense. "But why do I still feel guilty?" Her voice cracked as she said that. It hurt, she was so imperfect, on the verge of tears, in front of the perfect being of Vision.

"I once heard, that guilt is a good thing. A call to action. You can use it to your advantage, or you can let it tear you down." Wanda sat up and looked into Vision's eyes.

"You are good at reassurance."

Vision smiled a little at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for this ship for months now, finally pushed myself to write for SVAD. If I get any sort of support for this I will probably write more one-shots or something. I've seriously got over forty prompts written out on my OneNote, just lacking the push to write.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and subscriptions are appreciated and crucial to me.


End file.
